


【威救】烙印

by greed2018



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 救护车和威震天之间有着某种不为人知的非寻常关系





	【威救】烙印

**Author's Note:**

> 【 超雷预警】：非寻常关系有，伤害有，剧情意识流有，ooc非常有，be非常有。剧情基本走tfp，但是人物可能综合了idw和tfp。剧场版威总复活的剧情这里删掉了，终极之锁那里死了就是真死了。
> 
>  
> 
> 好的，能接受的话可以往下看了。

源自火种舱的尖锐剧痛这一次来的非常突然，救护车几乎要拿不稳手里的绝缘钳了。  
但是他屏住了呼吸，然后内心默数：1，2，3。  
数字数到7的时候，疼痛开始减弱，然后逐渐消退。救护车紧绷的身体微不可见的慢慢放松下来，他知道他受得了这个。

“救护车？”  
躺在维修台上的领袖疑惑的看着救护车，不知道对方为何突然停下了手中的工作。

“……抱歉，只是忽然走神。”  
救护车打起精神，重新开始方才中断的检修，他神色如常，仿佛真的只是午后的阳光过于慵懒，才让他出现了这小小的失误。

“你应该多注意休息，今晚还是不要熬夜计算那些数据了。”  
领袖仍然有些担心他的军医，他的身影总是充满疲惫和压力。擎天柱知道目前环境很艰难，每个人都不好过，而这对只能呆在基地的救护车来讲尤其明显——他很清楚自己的老朋友实际上并不适合长时间在这种环境下工作，可很遗憾，他对此无能为力。

救护车并没有遵从擎天柱的建议，毕竟他很清楚那些数据对当前的战事是多么紧急。  
“再两三天，我就可以算出需要的结果了。”

那些数据关系着未来数千条人命，不容含糊，于是领袖也不再说什么：  
“你一向优秀，救护车，我相信你总是能做到。”

救护车沉默了一下，然后不动声色的回答道：  
“对，你知道的，我向来不会让你失望。”

 

\---

理智，稳重，对工作一丝不苟，这就是所有汽车人同伴对救护车共同的评价。不管任何状况，他从不会陷入冲动，混乱，更不会犯下任何愚蠢的错误。他对事情的判断准确，对同伴也一向关心备至。

可没人知道救护车自己的想法。

【你做得到。】  
大黄蜂这样说。

【我们相信你。】  
隔板拍着他的肩膀。

【这件事情只有你擅长。】  
阿尔西理所当然的看着他。

【我知道我可以把这件事放心的交给你，我的老朋友。】  
擎天柱的声音充满信任。

无数的话语几乎淹没了救护车。那些信任，那些期待，压的他几乎窒息。他是所有人眼中的精英和首席，是目前基地里唯一的技术支持，理所当然要无所不能，兢兢业业。

如果他失败了呢？如果他辜负了他们的期待呢？

这个问题救护车永远不会允许自己问出口。他甚至不敢想像这个问题的答案。他只是本能的点头，习惯性的微笑，用麻木的口舌说出“是的，放心，我能办到。”像一个被程序设定好的木偶，一言一行都在规定的模式下运作。

 

“你做不到。”  
威震天说，他捏着救护车的下巴，强迫他看向自己，然后巨大的输出管再一次顶进医官的体内。  
“你不过是一个软弱，可悲，没有战斗力的医疗单位。”  
他贯穿了他，撕裂了他。输出管碾过他狭窄的环状带，强硬的信号流穿过尚未准备好的神经节点，尖锐的爪子野兽一般刺进医官腰侧，蓝色的能量液顺着伤口涌出来，滴滴答答的在地板上溅射出各异的形状。

“你一点都没变，是不是，我的好医生？”  
破坏大帝抚摸着因为剧痛而颤抖的救护车，而对方目光茫然，既不挣扎，也不反抗，对他予取予求，顺服的如同一只拔掉了爪子的电子小猫。

那带着凹凸不平金属纹路的输出管在医官的体内粗暴的进出了几次，当伤口溢出的能量液填满了那干涩的接口内部的缝隙之后，这场对接才终于变得顺畅起来。  
“你仍然和上次一样没有长进，不，应该说从我们战前第一次见面起，你就一直是这个样子，不是吗？愚蠢，胆怯，看不清自己的位置，总是充满不切实际的可笑妄想。看看你现在的样子，你甚至连控制自己的身体都做不到。”

救护车几乎听不清威震天在说什么，插在他过载模块上的抑制电极憋得他快疯了，每当他即将过载，这小小的元件就会毫不留情的给他一次非常强力的电击，最开始他几乎被这电击痛的痉挛，但当他慢慢适应之后，随之而来的就是无法释放的绝望。

破坏大帝显然很清楚自己怀里这位首席医官在想些什么，但他不为所动，医生嘴里的求饶或者威胁向来都只不过是一种随机应变的策略，哪怕说出花来也不代表这位久经战场的地方医官就真的屈服了，何况这本来也不是他想要的东西——他仍然在等待着一个特定的反应。

当眼泪终于涌出救护车冰冷干涩的眼角的时候，破坏大帝拔掉了抑制电极，解放了这位已经意识模糊的医官，然后给了他一个奖励的吻。

野兽永远不会在敌人面前哭泣。

\--

救护车的过载下线时间非常短暂，这一切结束后，他站起来，草草维修了比较明显的几个外伤，然后收拾好自己，离开了这间特制的屏蔽了所有信号的房间——而威震天只是在那里看着，从始至终并未阻拦。

没人知道汽车人首席医官和破坏大帝的奇怪关系，更不会有人知道这一切到底是从何时开始的。  
他们只是维持着这种关系，并在此段时间内非常默契的绝口不提任何阵营，战争，现实相关的事情。即使偶尔交流，也仅仅是限定于惩罚的反馈效果和程度的调整上面。

救护车清楚自己需要这些。

漫无尽头的战争，无法回去的星球，压在身上的各种事情长期折磨着他，他时常会陷入无法休息的境地，只觉得记忆里所有的人都同时在向他说话，吵得他无法思考。在别人的期待中，没有选择的他只能继续前进，做到最好，做到更好。

他甚至没办法判断一些事情自己究竟是对是错，到底是力不能及，还是判断失误，领袖向来不会惩罚自己的老朋友，而其他人也只是理所当然的把他当做无所不能的精英。既然没有什么责怪，自然也谈不上原谅，于是救护车就这样失去了机会，只能在所有人期待的目光中摇摇欲坠。

他的内心有种无法言说的混乱，可他既没有受伤，也没有被人苛待。逻辑模块处理不了身体和情感的无法同步，只能将这些问题放置下去。

有时候，救护车会忽然不知道自己是谁。他怔忡的望着墙壁，像一个误入他人机体的外星来客，周围的同伴们在他的眼里变得陌生，他一瞬间甚至想不起来他们的名字，世界就这样像是罩上了一层肥皂泡，所有的景象都变得光怪陆离难以捉摸起来。

而那些疼痛会让他回到自己的身躯，感到自己确实仍然是一条生命，不是什么被欺诈程序困入幻觉的缸中之脑。

于是他的世界重新安静下来，然后他便可以就此恢复如常，继续工作，微笑。  
像众人心中期待的那样。

保持正常对医生来说是如此的重要，为此他不介意冒一点小小的风险。

而威震天似乎也对此乐在其中，他欣赏着这位敌方的首席医官在他的身下隐忍，挣扎，痛苦，混乱，昏迷，最后睁开双眼，恢复如常。  
这个过程在他的眼中实在是富有诗意和美感。

破坏大帝在这件事上如同在雕琢一件艺术品，细致，耐心，从不厌倦，有时候对最后的效果不太满意，甚至还会等昏迷的医生醒来，然后将这一切再重复一次。

没有人知道为什么首席医官明明并没有出外勤，却偶尔身上会有不起眼的伤痕。  
而救护车也只是轻描淡写的说自己大概不小心在做实验的时候撞到了桌角，作为基地唯一的医疗单位，掩盖这些这不是什么难事。

\--

威震天和救护车的关系仍然持续着。

破坏大帝很显然非常擅长这些，他可以不到三个循环的时间里就让忍耐力远超常人的首席医官在剧痛中尖叫到声音沙哑，或者花上整整一天，拆到他能量液倒灌，油箱失禁，但他从来不会在救护车身上留下什么不能修复的永久损伤。

——除了这位首席医生主动要求的那一个。

“你确定要这么做。”  
在一切还有后悔的余地之前，威震天再三确认了这件事。

这一次他们玩的很过火，物理上的疼痛达到阈值不能继续增加之后，数据层面的侵犯又持续了很长时间，破坏大帝充满耐心，富有创意的激活了医生体内的每一处痛觉感应装置。大脑模块的探针拔出之后，救护车已经变得一塌糊涂，腰测的神经束都被拽出了体外，断裂的地方还蹦着火花，布满电击伤痕的双腿大敞着，接口早已失去闭合的能力，将甬道内部的线路和构造展示的清清楚楚。

这早已远远超出了往常救护车对疼痛的需要，但医生仍然没有打消他的念头：  
“是的。”

“你已经厌倦我了。”

“和那无关。”  
救护车的话显然无情又冷酷。  
“这场战争也许会永远这么打下去，人却不一定能永远的活着，我总得需要备用计划。”

这位在霸天虎内部无人敢触怒的王者此时面对敌方医官的出言不逊，显得十分平静。他将最后一个锁扣扣上，此时救护车的胸口的护甲已经被几条坚固的碳纤维绑带向四面拉开张到极致，黑色的绑带从前胸拉到后背，被一个圆形的磁力锁固定，胸腔内的火种舱暴露在空气中，圆形的火种外壳严丝合缝的紧闭，里面的火种正不安的跃动着。

威震天将救护车抱到腿上，仍然处在增压状态的输出管再一次进入了他。之前已经被扩张到难以闭合的甬道从善如流的接受了这根熟悉的外来物。然而和之前粗暴的侵犯不同，这一次他动作的极为缓慢，耐心的前进，后退，仔细的研磨，不错过每一个细小的神经电容片和压力传动齿轮。早已麻木的甬道在这样细心的照顾之下，竟然逐渐再次恢复了激活状态。救护车只觉得下半身变得又酥又痒，一股股细小电磁脉冲顺着脊椎向上爬升，让他脖子后面麻麻的。

但是很明显，对威震天来说，这还不够。

“张开嘴。”  
他伸进一根手指，压住医官充满情欲的金属软舌，然后向他舌下注射了一支电子活性剂。

一股玫瑰石英的腥甜味在救护车口中蔓延开来，药剂顺着他舌下的重要管线迅速进入了大脑模块，他不自觉的舔着自己的上颚，对这件事有点不满，但被药效波及的语言中枢让他一时间难以组织语言。  
作为一个医生，救护车当然很清楚那种电子活性剂到底是什么，这东西的主要成分救护车向来不陌生——23号放射玫瑰石英矿提取物，又被称为恶魔吗啡，具有阻止昏迷，抑制疼痛，诱导机体产生脑内啡脉冲并产生大量欣快感的功效——战前这玩意处在铁堡命令禁止的非法品名单上，在贫民区行医的时候他几乎能从每个烧坏了自己电路板的空壳身上检测到。

过量使用的成瘾性和对电子神经的不可逆损害这两样风险对普通战斗单位也许算不得什么，而作为一个依赖脑子工作的医疗单位，救护车必须得严格保证自己远离这些东西。

“我们之前讨论过……”  
救护车的话只说到一半，不断涌上来的快感脉冲让他把剩下的半句连着呻吟声一起咽回了喉咙深处。

“放心，它的含量还远远达不到让你成瘾的地步。”  
威震天安抚着有些不安的医官，这些东西的剂量在他眼里，效果微乎其微，堪堪能中和掉医官接下来即将承受的剧烈疼痛中超过机体忍耐上限的那一部分，毕竟就算是机械生命体，也是会因为疼痛开启保护性死亡的，他必须保证医官在这整个过程中保持清醒。何况——  
“我想你不会愿意错过这些的。”

救护车没有更多的精力再继续纠结这些了，他的双腿难以抑制的紧紧夹在一起，但这并不能减轻体内不断脉冲的快感分毫，破坏大帝的管子缓慢而耐心十足的不断向内攻陷，随着时间推移逐渐进的比以往更深——即使是以往的暴力侵犯也没让他进的这样深过。

当那巨大的前端终于顶进他从未开启过的繁殖舱时，救护车紧闭着嘴，却仍然无法控制发出了一声类似于嗯的鼻音。

威震天的手按压着救护车的腹部，感受着具体的位置，然后控制着力道，不容反抗的侵犯着这个关键节点。  
未经使用过的繁殖舱是很难在第一次就进入状态的，入口的压力环经过几次艰难的吞咽，终于调整到了合适的形状和大小，将管子的对接端口完全容纳了进去。

而此时的救护车已经被折磨得眼泪纵横，他大口喘息着，繁殖舱内部的端口开始变形锁定，建立能量连接的同时，医官的脊背已经不受控制的紧绷成一个弓形。破坏大帝的手指轻轻摩挲着医官僵硬的后颈，低声在他耳边安慰：  
“放松，放松……你做的很好。”

机体内部的能量层级不断上升，顺着脊椎的神经集束向火种舱的位置攀爬，快感和药物相互作用，效果连续推进。

救护车只觉得放松又舒适，像是浸泡在一团粘稠而温暖的胶质中一般，昏昏欲睡。当数值终于达到火种融合的标准时，他原本紧闭的球状火种壳被对解锁向上顶起，伸出胸腔之外，金色的壳壁顺着结构线依次打开，露出了其中蓝绿的火种，等待着来自另一颗火种的桥接。

然而并不会有什么桥接，也不会有什么火种交融。汽车人的医官和霸天虎的首领当然不会在此结成火伴，或者通过这种行为分裂出一个火花，养育一个新生命，这从最开始就不是一次繁殖行为。

桌边的小型反应炉里，紫色的黑暗能量和红色的熔接剂在高温下相互反应，插在反应炉里细长的烙章此时已经被被烧的发红，威震天伸手将它从反应炉中拿出，检视着上面浸染的黑暗能量液浓度。烙铁的顶端的形状与霸天虎的标识似是而非，带着浅浅的紫色，那是威震天在角斗士时期获得的仅代表他个人的纹章。

救护车神色茫然的看着那支细长的烙铁向自己的胸口伸进来，然后在打开的火种壳内壁，神经节点最密集的地方毫不留情的按了下去。

烧焦的味道随着紫色的烟雾升起，蔓延到整个房间。

刹时间像是有无数的手抓住了救护车，它们把他从那粘稠的，舒适的胶质中拖出来，撕碎了他，又把他深深按进痛苦酿造出的熔岩当中。救护车从昏昏欲睡的舒适中的清醒过来，然而这清醒也仅仅维持了不到一瞬，紧接着他的所有意识就被这巨大的疼痛咬碎了。  
他的机体不受控制的剧烈颤抖，挣扎，发出如同野兽般骇人的尖叫，本能的想要逃脱，然而威震天死死压着他，他的手非常稳，烙铁一动不动的仍然按在那个位置上，直到温度冷却，烙印成型。

整个过程不算漫长，但是救护车早已分不清时间的概念，他短暂的昏迷，又立马被置留在神经系统中的药物强行唤醒，再次卷入剧痛中，循环往复。

威震天放下烙铁，将痉挛的医官抱在怀中，绵长的亲吻他，磁场通过口舌传递，一遍一遍的梳理着对方陷入混乱的信息流。

长久的安抚之后，那些颤抖和痉挛逐渐停止下来，和医官的意识一起沉睡在了机体的深处。

这是一次非常冒险的行为。哪怕最丧心病狂的拷问者也不会将火种舱烙印列入刑讯项目，除了高的离谱的死亡风险之外，它并不能带来任何的好处，只会带来疼痛，纯粹又剧烈，持久而漫长。

然而救护车坚持自己需要这些，他甚至和威震天一起敲定了所有的具体细节。  
火种舱室内壁的结构复杂又精密，布满了细密的神经元，救护车经过反复计算，选择了一个不会对他重要神经功能造成影响的区域。然而作为机体能量浓度最高的部位，它的愈合比起他的器官永远要快上许多，黑暗能量的使用则是为了干扰伤口的自我修复，调配一个合适的浓度需要经过严密的试验，多一分会导致黑暗能量感染火种，少一分则达不到需要的效果。幸运的是救护车很擅长这个，不工作的时候他几乎全神贯注集中在这些实验上，天才的头脑让他短时间就得到了合适的配比。

没人知道救护车为什么如此沉迷于这些疼痛，也没人知道他是从什么时候开始变成这样的。

而威震天从不评判这些。

他很清楚他的话语没有任何意义，战争扭曲的并不仅仅是他们在和平时期对彼此朦胧的好感，打碎的也不仅仅是那些他们曾经坐在窗边喝茶聊天，开着别人听不懂的玩笑的画面。

他仍然记得长久的分离之后，他在霸天虎的关押室和这位已经声名显赫的战地首席医官见面时的模样。战争毁掉了很多东西，然而可笑的是他们的默契却仍然如同往昔。

就像百万年前他可以第一时间接住医学高材生话语间那些艰涩难懂的梗一样，如今他也第一时间听懂了医生言语之下的哀嚎。对方扯着他的胸甲，要他结束这一切，旁边的霸天虎狱卒嘲笑着救护车的异想天开，牢房内的汽车人同僚也认为救护车只是在白费口舌。

然而只有威震天清楚，救护车并不是在希望他结束这场战争，又或者结束对他的关押和刑讯逼供——他在恳求自己结束他的生命。

威震天没有回应这个期待，他只是将这位首席医官拖出了牢房，然后毫无怜悯的强拆了他。

 

\--

救护车昏迷的几天里，威震天耐心而细致的照顾着这具机体，中间医官会短暂的醒来几次，那些剧痛仍然裹卷着他的意识，只能让他持续的痉挛，或者呕吐，陷入高温，有时候甚至无法控制的失禁。  
但破坏大帝并未对此有什么不满，他按部就班的收拾地面，给医官补充能量，偶尔还会将他抱在怀里抚慰，亲吻，观察已经重新紧闭的火种壳是否有其他异常，尖利的手指滑过金色的外层，停在对应着内壁烙印的位置，仿佛这是一件独属于他的东西。

只是救护车对此无知无觉。

渡过了最开始的危险期后，一切便如同首席医官预料的那样回到正轨。他机体逐渐适应了这份疼痛，并将它列入了安全名单之中，不再发出警报，也不再引发磁场的混乱。赛博坦人的机体实在是足够顽强，自我修复机能短短几天时间已经让这位医官可以不需要搀扶的重新站在那里了。

离开前，威震天忽然问救护车想不想加入霸天虎，他曾经向救护车提出过几次邀请，只不过每一次都遭到了拒绝，他对此并没有报太大的希望。

这一次依然没有例外。  
救护车将自己的东西收拾完毕，合上随身医疗箱的盖子，平静的望着他。

“你知道我喜欢你哪一点吗？”  
他的声音波澜不惊，像是在陈述一件普通的不能再普通的事情。  
“身为敌人，你永远不会对我抱有任何期待。”

而如果加入霸天虎，这一切便都将不复存在。  
这是很明显的结果。

\--

救护车回到基地的时候，离他的假期结束甚至还剩下一天，没有人注意到任何异常。  
救护车摸了摸胸口，烙印的位置隐秘又安全，比一块最小的嵌入式单片机甚至还小些，哪怕是全机扫描，这样大小的阴影也很难被观察到。

汽车人同僚擦身而过的时候，他神色自然的和他们打着招呼。  
然后一切恢复正常，他快速的回到了自己以往的工作中。

时光流逝，正如救护车所说过那样，没有人可以永远存活。

当破坏大帝徒劳的抓着胸口的剑，最后滑下终极之锁的边缘，坠下万丈高空时，救护车就站在那里没有任何反应。  
当擎天柱跳进赛博坦的火种之井，化为无数星光的时候，救护车也仅仅只是点了点头，然后就此转身。

他冷静，理智，接手着那些必要而繁重的工作，不曾出现任何异常。  
火种跃动，舔舐过那处被黑暗能量蚀刻的烙印，引起熟悉的剧痛，然后他便会告诉自己，没有关系，这是我的火种舱在痛，这一切都是正常的。

这疼痛对他来说像是一个锚点，将他沉稳的固定在自己的躯壳上。  
这疼痛对他来说又像是一堵高墙，将一切不必要的事情阻拦在他的注意力之外，隔绝了所有来自他人的目光，压力，让他的大脑安静而清醒。

这一切都很好。

一万两千年后，重归和平很久的赛博坦已经是一片繁荣的景象。

恍惚之间，火种舱内的疼痛已经很久没有出现了，黑暗能量终归敌不过修复粒子的进攻，一点点被蚕食分解，然后那无人知晓的烙印也逐渐被填补，磨平。

救护车坐在比邻赛博坦的某个小小矿星上，巨大的赛博坦高悬在空中，美丽又安详。他慢条斯理的转动着手里古旧的手枪轮盘，一边填充着子弹，一边哼着歌，似乎在想什么事情。

装甲之下不经意间露出的内部线路伤痕累累，依稀可见焊枪烧灼或者改锥穿刺的痕迹。那是他为了填补火种舱愈合后的疼痛缺失所做出的微不足道的努力。

可是就像威震天曾经说过的那样，他确实做不到。

他在无人的深夜徒劳的自我伤害，或者绝望的自慰，却终究没办法将自己的内心和身体再次同步，他只能被动等待间隔时间越来越长的那股来自火种舱的疼痛将自己重新拉回正轨。

明明和平已经到来，战争早已结束，每个人都在欢欣，庆祝，可他却只觉得无所适从。失去了必要的锚点，他在街上独自行走，只觉得自己的视角不受控制的逐渐偏移，上升，如同陷入了位面事故，意识和机体不断的错位，距离越拉越大，最后他从高空俯视着人群中的自己，感觉自己像一只滑稽的火烈鸟，左看右看找不到属于自己的方向。

那样子真的很滑稽，每次想起来，救护车都忍不住想笑。

摆在腿边的酒瓶已经半空，救护车只觉得浑身轻飘飘的。  
机体的自检报告终于完成了，在他手臂的显示屏上弹出了一串详尽的结果报告，救护车随意的扫了一眼，火种舱的指数不再显示着受损状态，变成了正常，这代表着那烙印终究是彻底消失了，而下一次的疼痛将永远不会再到来。

他喝光了瓶子里的能量酒，抬眼，看到一个早该死去的身影突兀的出现在他面前。

“我自由了吗？”  
他很清楚那不过一个幻觉，却仍然问道。

那银色的身影点了点头，向他伸出了手。

小小的矿星山谷中响起了三声枪响，然后一切重归寂静。


End file.
